<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender by Siennax3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833053">Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3'>Siennax3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings of failure</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bane (DCU) &amp; Reader, Bane (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Bane (DCU)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request I received over on tumblr(someone sends a number and a character and whatever song comes up on shuffle at that number you write a drabble/fic based on it about that character). The song for this one was Into The Dark by Parkway Drive. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was a fool.” He sighed mournfully as he laid his head in your lap seeking comfort.</p><p>Since the disaster that was Gotham City, Bane’s eyes were finally open. Open to what his relationship with Talia really was.</p><p>Or at least the later part of it.</p><p>There was their time in the pit and their time after the pit. And once she climbed to freedom, Talia was no longer the person Bane once knew.</p><p>But she was still his little love. He always saw her as the little girl he took care of. The child he put before himself. How could he not? Especially when he was reminded every day of the sacrifice he made for her?</p><p>When Talia approached him about her plans for Gotham, he couldn’t refuse her. He would do anything for her no matter the cost. Even when that cost was supposed to me his life and hers.</p><p>His promise to Talia meant more to him than anything else. Meant more to him than even you and how you felt about the whole plan. But just as he was prepared to welcome the burning fire for her, you were set on being right there beside him.</p><p>“Don’t be so hard on yourself, big guy.” You whispered soothingly as you trailed your fingers along the parts of his face that weren’t hidden by the symbol of his sacrifice.</p><p>Grabbing your hand and holding it to his chest he replied, “How can I not? I led so many of my men to death over this city and for what?”</p><p>“How can I continue to lead what is left of them after such a failure that literally meant nothing?”</p><p>“Just as you did before, Bane. You are still everything without her. These men look to you and you alone. The only reason they followed her was because you asked them to. They are loyal to YOU.” You tried as he caressed your hand that still rested upon his chest.</p><p>“Talia didn’t care about anyone but herself. The little girl you once knew was buried the day she left you in the pit.”</p><p>“How could our history have meant nothing to her?” He wheezed softly.</p><p>His thoughts raced over this fact. He had been nothing but a tool to carry out her revenge upon a city that meant nothing to him. And when it mattered most, she left him to rot alone.</p><p>Now he was expected to lead the rest of his men as if none of it happened.</p><p>Bane closed his eyes because suddenly everything felt too painful. A pain that seemed to exceed the one he lived with every single day.</p><p>You hated seeing him hurt like this. It was almost worse than when he was first recovering from the blast he received to his chest from Catwoman. ALMOST. You felt lost on how to help him from this pain.</p><p>Leaning down, you placed a kiss to his eyebrow and then to his mask gently.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, my love. I’m here with you.”</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t deserve you.</em>
</p><p>Opening his eyes, he saw that sweet smile on your face he loved so much. Squeezing your hand, he brought it to his mask as if to press a kiss to it. Through you he would find his strength again. With you, he knew he could get through this .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>